This invention relates to flashlights and, more particularly, to flashlights having switches to control the operation of the flashlight lamp.
Commercially available flashlights utilize a variety of switches to control the operation of the flashlight lamp. One type of switch is the push button on/off or latching switch that can be activated to open and close a circuit. To operate such a switch, the push button is depressed to close the circuit and place the lamp in its xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position. The push button is then depressed again to open the circuit and place the lamp in its xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. The benefit of such a switch is that the lamp remains in the chosen position, either on or off, until the push button is again depressed. Thus, a continuous light beam can be obtained, without having to continually depress the push button. A disadvantage associated with such a switch is that it does not facilitate the intermittent use of the flashlight.
Another type of switch is a push button intermittent, or xe2x80x9cdeadman,xe2x80x9d switch, also known as a momentary switch. With such a switch, electrical contact is only maintained when the switch is depressed and manually held down by the user. Upon the release of the button, the electrical circuit is interrupted. Thus, if the flashlight falls from the user""s hand, pressure on the switch is removed, the circuit is broken, and the light beam is extinguished. The use of a flashlight with a xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d switch can be extremely important to law enforcement agents in certain tactical situations. For example, if during pursuit of a suspect a police officer becomes injured or incapacitated in such a way as to drop his or her flashlight, the use of a xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d switch will cause the light beam of the flashlight to extinguish, preventing the flashlight from illuminating the fallen officer and thus a suspect from ascertaining the officer""s location.
Another common use of a xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d switch is to permit intermittent use of a flashlight, such as for signalling purposes. One drawback to the xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d switch is that a user cannot place the flashlight in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position or the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, when desired. Thus, if an officer wants to investigate an area, he must keep the switch continually depressed to illuminate the area.
Flashlights having either an on/off switch or a xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d switch provide a user with only one option for controlling the operation of the flashlight lamp. This arrangement is less than ideal in a panic situation during which a user must turn a flashlight either on or off very quickly. During a panic situation, a user oftentimes loses his fine motor skills and thus is incapable of accomplishing tasks that involve much concentration or thought. Left with only gross motor skills, it is difficult for the user to locate and activate that single switch.
Further, there is a known flashlight that has a single switch which is a combination on/off switch and xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d switch. When the switch is fully depressed, the switch functions as an on/off switch. However, if the switch is depressed partially, the switch functions as a xe2x80x9cdeadmanxe2x80x9d switch. To actuate this flashlight as desired requires the user to employ fine motor skills. As can be readily understood, a user in a panic situation could very easily actuate the flashlight in a manner that was not intended.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a flashlight having both an on-off switch and an intermittent switch. Such a flashlight has separate and distinct switches having separate and distinct functions at separate and distinct locations.
The present invention provides a flashlight having two switches, an on-off switch and an intermittent switch. The on-off switch allows the flashlight to be placed in either the on position or the off position. The intermittent switch allows the flashlight to be in the on position only when the switch is depressed and manually held down by the user. The presence of both switches provides the user with the flexibility of using the flashlight in either the on/off mode or the intermittent mode.
The present invention further provides a flashlight having an on-off switch and an intermittent switch in close proximity to one another. In the present invention, the switches are provided on the endcap of the flashlight. Thus, while grabbing the flashlight in the xe2x80x9coverhandxe2x80x9d position, the user can conveniently activate either switch.
In a panic situation, the present invention provides the user with two options for activating the flashlight. Thus, the chances of the user activating the flashlight as desired are doubled as a result of the presence of the two push button switches.
Further, the present invention allows the customer to determine the location of the on-off switch and the intermittent switch. Thus, the flashlight can be customized according to the customer""s needs.